joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure World of Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a series with a main character who was a Doctor. Team Doctor Who 'Doctor' The Doctor's true name remained unknown to all but a very few individuals, such as Samantha Jones, River Song and possibly Clara Oswald. (PROSE: Vanderdeken's Children, TV: Forest of the Dead, Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS), the Master also knew his name and so did the Time Lords. His real name was not used by the Time Lords, even in the formal setting of legal trials. (TV: The War Games, The Trial of a Time Lord, The End of Time) According to the Master, he chose this name according to a Gallifreyan custom to reflect his constant need to make people better. (TV: The Sound of Drums). 'Clara Oswald' Clara Oswald was a companion to the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors. According to the Doctor, Clara was simply "not possible". Though assured by the eminent empathic psychic Emma Grayling and the TARDIS scanner that Clara was just an "ordinary girl", the Doctor couldn't believe that to be true and thought her to be "the only mystery worth solving" 'Jenny Flint' Jenny was quite capable in combat — she survived the Battle of Demon's Run without any injury. She displayed excellent skills with a sword during the battle. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) She also fought off attackers in hand-to-hand combat when confronted in Sweetville. (TV: The Crimson Horror). 'Craig Owens' Craig defied the Doctor's recommendation not to touch the dry rot on his living room ceiling. It knocked him out but he was saved by the timely intervention by the Doctor. When he woke, Craig found the Doctor had gone to a planning meeting at his workplace and was working there. He looked in the Doctor's room and found a strange, spinning contraption made of trash. After seeing him talk to a cat about the upstairs flat, Craig confronted the Doctor on the past three days and his resentment of his popularity, especially with Sophie. The Doctor headbutted Craig to telepathically explain his predicament and gain Craig's help confronting the enemy upstairs. Craig learned about the Doctor's origin on Gallifrey, his earlier incarnations, Amy Pond, that the strange spinning contraption was a scanner, his TARDIS and that the upstairs flat was really a disguised time ship. 'Shopie the Lodger' Sophie had romantic feelings for Craig, as he did for her, but they never pieced together that they loved each other. When Craig took in a new lodger, she found him very quirky and strange, but was inspired by him to follow her dream of helping orangutans, to Craig's chagrin. One day while the Doctor was at the flat, she was lured upstairs to an attempted time machine ship which was trying to kidnap a pilot. The Doctor and Craig saved her, with Craig, at the Doctor's insistence, placing his hand on the control panel. When asked by the Doctor why he didn't want to leave the flat, Craig replied that it was because he didn't want to leave Sophie, because he loved her. Sophie responded in kind, placing her hand on the console and kissing Craig, which destroyed the ship. As the Doctor left, Craig and she saw him off. (TV: The Lodger). 'Vienna Carstairs' Vienna Carstairs was born on Earth. When she was twelve years old, her family, including her twin brother, moved to Colony World Chelsea 426. She met the Tenth Doctor when she was fourteen. He was staying at the hotel that her parents owned. Her brother and she showed him around Chelsea 426. When Wallace Fitch gave her tickets to see the flower show, she went with the Doctor, Jake and her mother. Jake and she evacuated the flower show after a flower started shooting out Rutan spores. Her mother was affected. When she got back to the hotel she witnessed the arrival of Sontarans. She was told by her father that she had to be evacuated. Her friend Wallace attacked the TARDIS as he was infected by the Rutan Host too. He was later saved when the Doctor released oxygen in the TARDIS. After her mother was saved she said goodbye to the Doctor, but she ended up going out with Wallace Fitch. (PROSE: The Taking of Chelsea 426). 'Donna Noble' Donna Noble, later DoctorDonna and Donna Temple-Noble, was a companion to the Tenth Doctor. Despite her ordinary origins, she was described by both Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor as being the most important woman in all of creation, due to the fact that she saved the whole of reality from the Daleks and Davros. To survive the side effects of her transformation into the "DoctorDonna", her memories of her time with the Doctor were forcibly erased and she was returned to Earth. She later married Shaun Temple, and became Donna Temple-Noble. 'Mickey Smith' Mickey Smith was an auto mechanic and resident of the Powell Estate who came to befriend the Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Captain Jack Harkness, Jackie Tyler and another world's Peter Tyler by virtue of his youthful romantic relationship with Rose Tyler. An apparently typical teenager — obsessed with football, sex and alien conspiracy theories — he rose to become a principal defender of not just one, but two planets Earth. After years of living with the Tyler family on a parallel Earth, he returned to his "home Earth" and married Martha Jones. Despite close ties to the Torchwood Institutes of two Earths, he and his wife ultimately struck out on their own to become "freelance" alien fighters. Category:Britsh Real World Category:Real World Category:Series Category:Thriller Category:1963 series debut Category:Rated PG Category:BBC Network